(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a fixing device.
(ii) Related Art
Related-art technologies include a fixing device that applies heat and pressure to recording material carrying a toner image in a pressing portion provided between a fixing member and a pressing member so that the toner image is fixed to the recording material, and an image forming apparatus including such a fixing device. In such an image forming apparatus, the gloss given to the image formed on the recording material is controlled by, for example, changing conditions such as the pressure to be applied to the recording material in the pressing portion.